The Past Doesn't Always Stay In The Past
by AquajetPride
Summary: I left for college and didn't look back. My heart had been broken for the second time. What hurt the most was that swore he wouldn't hurt me like the one before. Now I have to go home. I miss the pack but I didn't want to see him. I haven't heard a word, not from any of them. They were like my family and they didn't even fight to get me back.
1. Chapter 1

The Past Doesn't Stay In the Past

Ok so there are some things you'll need to know before you read this. I do not own Twilight. I added some of my own characters and I changed some of the existing characters a bit. So here are the new characters:

Marcus -alpha -

Leo- second

Andy- goof ball

Connor- the hot head, protective

Trey- athletic, fast

James- the flirt/ baby

Bella POV:

I left for college and didn't look back. My heart had been broken for the second time. What hurt the most was that swore he wouldn't hurt me like the one before. Now I have to go home.

I miss the pack but I didn't want to see him. I haven't heard a word, not from any of them. They were like my family and they didn't even fight to get me back.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling willing myself to get up and go to my last day of class before break. Everyone on campus was beyond excited for break except me. I would give anything for another week of finals. I thought back to that night when my life changed.

*FlashBack*

The ache is nearly gone. The ache that has been with me since the Cullen's left. After they left me I broke. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe without aching all over. I didn't know how to move on. I was in a million pieces and Jake put me back together again.

We didn't start dating until a couple of months later because I still loved Edward. I still love the family I gained when I met him. Now that Jake and I are together, I still love Edward but not in the way I did before. I loved him because of all he did for me. Saving my life. Making me feel special. However, I also hated him. He left me. He left me alone and hurt. But in a way I owe him. If he hadn't left me I would never have gotten together with Jake.

Jake and I are getting ready to go to a camp fire with the pack and some elders at First Beach.

"Bells! You ready yet?" Shouted Jake from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled as I pulled on my white converse. I hurried down the stairs, only stumbling once, and whipped past Jake to my truck.

"Took ya long enough" huffed Jake as he walked to my truck.

The drive was short and quiet. When we got there the fire was lighting the whole beach. Jake sat down on a log and pulled me on to his lap sideways . I kissed him lightly. Embry and Seth we were on either side of us. I was facing Seth. We began having a conversation about how outrageous it was that there is no carrot emoji. Quill, who was on the other side of Seth, joined the conversation and soon we were all talking about it.

"I'm going to go get a beer" whispered Jake in my ear. I had moved off his lap a few minutes earlier to get closer to the conversation.

"Alright, but don't miss me too much" I said with a wink.

"Oh I do my best" laughed Jake.

I turned my attention back to the guys.

I faintly heard Sam call Jake over to introduce him to someone. I didn't see who it was I was busy listening to Quill "Carrots are one of the biggest vegetables there is how do they not give it the credit it deserves. It is absolutely..." His faded out when he looked up. I followed Quill's gaze as soon I reach the cause to Quill's abrupt stop, I wished I hadn't.

Jake, my Jake, was kissing some girl. I knew the moment I saw them that he had imprinted. I was speechless. I rose from my seat. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned away from the PDA going on and saw Billy, Jake's father. He had such a sympathetic look on his face. Seeing this I knew I had to get out of here. By this time, Jake and the girl had broken apart and he began to realize just what had happened and he turned to find me moving towards my truck.

"Bells" he gasped as he realized what he had just done to me.

I kept moving I heard Jake try and follow but when I got I my truck I saw that Seth, Quill, and Billy had stopped him knowing I wanted nothing to do with Jake. Jake was furious with them. I thought he was going to phase, but I didn't wait around long enough to find out. I drove like a bat out of hell.

*End of FlashBack*

I was brought back to reality by one of my roommates opening my door.

"You alright there, El?" Asked Marcus.

"Yeah, I just don't want to go home." I confess.

"I know, El. But if you don't come home this time your dad is going to have my head on a stick." He says coming over and wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah, probably." I laugh. Marcus gets up from the bed and I move towards my closet.

"Get dressed and the guys and I will meet you in the kitchen." Says Marcus as he walks to the door.

"So I can make you all breakfast?" I inquire.

"Only if you don't want us to starve." Winks Marcus.

He leaves the room. Ever since I met him and the guys they have always known what to say to make me feel better. They saved me from myself. I wanted to die. I had gone to the roof of the building one night. Intending to end my life. Instead I found a reason to live. 6 guys. 6 werewolves. Yes, that's right. There is another pack. They haven't left my side since that night almost a year ago.

I pull on a green v-neck top, a tan sweater, my favorite pair of leggings, and my tall brown heeled boots. I head towards the kitchen and begin making the boys breakfast. When I finish I place it on the table and then get out of there. These boys eat more then the boys back home. I grab a piece of toast and bid farewell to most of the boys. Andy, the goof ball, is in my class. and had out to my first class of the day. Advanced Chemistry.

After handing out the exam, Professor Andrews stand in front of the class, "Alright class. You have 3.5 hours to complete the exam. Go"

I immediately begin going from question to question knocking them out. It was rather easy in my opinion, but from the looks on the faces of my fellow student as I turned in my answer sheet after less then 2 hours they didn't agree with me.

"You are free to leave, Ms. Swan" says Professor Andrews as I hand him my sheet.

I grab my bag and head out the door. Chen. usually goes till 11:30 but since I had finished my test early I didn't know what to do. I usually go straight to lunch with Marcus and the guys but it was only 10am. I decided to head back to our apartment. Leo, Marcus's second in command, was the only one there. The rest of them had class.

"Sup Leo?" I say as I put my keys on the table.

"Nothing. How'd chemistry go?"

"Really well, I was easy." I say throwing my bag on the floor. I sit down next to Leo on the couch and watch TV. About an 1 1/2 later Andy comes in, having just finished his exam.

"How'd it go? Bell said it was easy." Says Leo.

"Are you kidding me? That was like the hardest thing I have ever done!" Andy freaks out.

"Well, Leo I offered to help you study but you said no so..." I say.

Andy huffs as he stomps by me. Leaving Leo and I in fits of laughter.

After we recovered, Leo turned to me. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?"

"I'm sure,Leo. I need to do this on my own." I sigh.

"Okay, but if there is anything you call us. Anything at all." He says.

"Of course"

"Pinky Promise?" He asks easing his picky so it's right infringement of my face.

"Yes," I giggle hooking pinkies," pinky promise."

We go back to watching TV until it's time for lunch. We head to the dining hall. Andy joins us. We meet up with the rest of the guys and have random small talk as we ate. When it came time for my next class I said goodbye to the guys and left the hall.

I have to admit I should have taken a harder math class, but what's wrong with liking an easy A. This exam went even faster than the last. It was also my last one.

I walked slowly back to the apartment out of dread and I enjoyed the warmth of the sun. I didn't want to leave. I love it here. I feel safe and protected here. No one is in the apartment when I get there which makes me feel worse. I begin to pack up the clothes I'll need when I'm home.

When I left home, I left almost everything behind. All I wanted was to leave. To get as far away as possible as fast as possible. I got an entirely new wardrobe. I took this as an opportunity to reinvent myself. I wore clothes that show my body off more and honestly started looking like a "basic white girl".

I got everything I would need in my suitcase, except the clothes I would wear for the drive tomorrow. As I zipped it shut I heard a few of the guys come in the door.

"El? You back yet?" Hollered Marcus.

"In here!" I shout back.

"All packed?" he asked when he saw my suitcase.

"Yup, ready to go" I say back trying to sound perky.

"Well since its the last night of all of us together I think we need to have a movie night." Chimes in Trey, the most athletic of the pack.

"Call sitting next to Bella" shouts James, the flirt and baby of the pack, as he grabs my arm and pulls me to the couch.

Marcus plops down on the other side of me and puts an arm around me.

He leans over and whispers in my ear, "I want to talk to you later."

"Alright." I say back. "guys don't you think we should wait for the rest of the pack to get home before we start the movie?"

"Fine. Let's all sit here in silence until they get here because we are not allowed to have fun without them." Says Trey sarcastically.

"Shut up T! They'll be here any minute," Just as I finish speaking the rest of the pack walks through the door, "See."

Trey sticks his tongue out at me as he sits down in the chair next to the couch. We wait till the rest of the guys have settled in to start the movie. We watched the 3rd Harry Potter movie. Connor, the hot head, kept going on about the inaccuracies of the werewolves.

After a while they guys began falling asleep. Marcus and I were the only ones still awake at the end of the movie. He turned off the movie and lead me to my room.

"Is everything ok, M?" I asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just need to tell you something." He replies quietly.

"Ok what is it?" I inquire.

"Ok, I wasn't going to say anything, but I can't let you go home without knowing." He pauses a moment, making me more nervous. "I like you. Like really like you, but I don't want to mess up our friendship. And I didn't want you to go home and fall for him again without me telling you how I feel. If you don't feel the same I totally understand. We can forget I ever said anything." He stops and looks at me trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

I'm frozen. I don't know what to do. I don't know how I feel. I do know that I think he is attractive, kind, caring, funny, and the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. As I go through everything in my head I begin to realize I like him too.

By the time I came to this conclusion though his face had already fallen into complete despair. I open my mouth to say something but he begins to turn away from me and head for the door. Before he can get there I grab his shoulder to turn him around. I crash my lips to his. He is surprised at first but recovers quickly and kisses back. Pulling me closer to him he deepens the kiss.

I pulled away, but kept my face close. "I like you too" I whisper.

He was beaming ear to ear.

"Now, I need sleep. Would you like to join me?" I say in a seductive manner.

"Alright. Goodnight" he says obviously not understanding what i meant.

"That's not what I mean, silly. I meant I need sleep and you should sleep with me" I say.

"Sleep with you, you say" he says raising an eyebrow.

"Just sleeping" I warn.

"Of course, my lady." He says leading me to the bed. "Not even a make out session" he asks.

"In the morning, before I leave." I say as I yawn.

I get under the covers and he follows suit after taking his shirt off then wrapping his arms around me. I lean my back up against his bare chest. Giving me butterflies. I quickly drift off to sleep in his warm embrace.

I wake to a warm body next to me. It took me a minute to recall the events of last night. Remembering I smile to myself. I notice Marcus is still sleeping. I didn't promise him a make out session this morning didn't I. Might as well wake him up with one.

I move from laying next to him to straddling his waist. As my weight presses down on him he begins to wake up. I lean down and begin kissing his neck. He wakes up rather startled but realize what's going one and reacts quickly by grabbing my waist with his left hand and my mid back with his right and soon gets to work on my neck. Eventually our lips find each other and we have an insane make out session.

After a while we break apart both needing a breather.

"Wow" is all I can say

"Yeah wow" he echoes back

"I have to leave soon" I say sadly

"I know and I don't want you to." He says pulling me closer.

"I have to." I say back as I get out of bed and head for the pile of clothes I payed out for the drive today. "Out!" I shout at him " I need to change" he reluctantly gets up and leaves the room

Last night I had decided I wanted to be comfy for the drive but also look good incase I ran in to someone unexpected. I pick up my outfit and lay it on my bed. I stand and just look at it. I was rather proud of it.

I had a pale pink top that flowed really nicely with a pair of light washed ripped jeans. I also had a pair of badass short black heeled boots. I topped off my outfit with a big black bag, that my mom got me for Christmas last year, and a long gold necklace with a charm for each of the pack members with their names on them, which the pack got together and bought for me our first Christmas together.

Once I got all that on, I headed for the kitchen with my suitcase and purse in hand. The boys were all huddled around Marcus.

"What's going on?" I say curiously.

Andy wolf whistled.

"What?" I ask confused by the almost hysterical grins on the guys faces.

Leo walked up to me and patted me on the back and said "get it"

"Oh god. You told them?" I say turning to Marcus.

"They were bound to find out anyway." He offers back.

"Yeah yeah." I say pouring myself a cup of coffee. "I have to leave in about 5 minutes so I don't have enough time to make you all breakfast. You must fend for yourselves."

"I'm going to miss you" says James in a baby voice.

"Oh I'm going to miss you too baby J" I say back in a equally annoying baby voice. He then pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, hands off my girl." Snaps Marcus.

"Your girl?" I question as I turn to face him. He pulls me in close. Wrapping me up in his muscular arms.

"Yes, my girl." He repeats. Causing butterflies in my stomach.

"I like that." I say turning a bright shade of red. "But I have to go." I reach up on to my tip toes and kissed him before he could say anything.

"Now. I have to leave otherwise my father will be furious." I say grabbing a Togo cup and dumping my coffee inside. "I love you all. I'll call you when I'm at the half way point. Now, Goodbye" I grab my suitcase, purse, coffee, and phone. I give Marcus a peck on the cheek. I wave goodbye and I'm out the door. If I made the goodbye any longer I wouldn't have left.

I hop in my truck and started off. The drive was boring and uneventful. I watched trees go by. Mile after mile. Trees. Lots and lots of trees.

Trees

More trees

A glimpse of water

Trees

Trees

Trees

And MORE TREES

Finally I get over 3/4 of the way there and realize I haven't called the guys yet. I grab my phone off the seat and call Marcus.

"Hey girly!" Says Marcus.

"How you guys holding up with out me?" I ask with a laugh.

"We are doing quite well actu-" he is cut off by Trey yelling over him. "Now we are not! All hell has broken loose. There is pancake batter everywhere. They have all gone mad!"

"We are fine. There was a small incident with the electric mixer, but it is all ok." Says Marcus reassuringly.

"Good cause I'm about 30 minutes out from my house and I'm not turning around now" I laugh.

"30 minutes out! You said you would call at the half way point!" Hollered Connor

"I'm sorry, mr. Protective, but I lost track of time. It isn't exactly an eventful drive" I say sassily. At this Connor begins ranting about how worried he had been and about what could have happened.

I stopped listening when I saw a flash of grey fur in the tree along side the car. Leah. No it can't be. I'm too far out. This isn't the packs territory. I must be going insane due to boredom.

Again. I saw it again.

Shouting coming from my phone. "Hello! El, you there? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I got distracted. I'm almost in town so I got to go. Bye love you guys!" I hang up before they got a chance to respond.

I slow down and pull over. I stop and stare at the forest for a moment before calling out. " I know you're there, Leah." A rustle of leaves followed and out emerged Leah. "Hop in." I say.

She does without a word. Before starting the truck again I look at her. Her eyes show deep sadness and sympathy. I almost forgot she went through almost the exact same thing with Sam.

"He knows you're here. Just as I was phasing he phased in and heard my thoughts. I'm sorry. He's probably on his way here. So I suggest you try and get home before he gets here." Confesses Leah

"It's alright. I knew I would see him eventually. Might as well be now. Come on. I'd rather have the rest of the pack there when I talk to him." I say as I start the truck and get back on the road. About 5 minutes into the drive I see Jacobs red coat running through the trees. I don't stare but I don't look away. I just drive.

When I reach the Rez I drive to Sam's house. I pull up to the house and park the truck. I see Jacob run into the forest. To phase is my guess.

Before he has a chance I get out of the truck and head for Sam's front door. As I do so I send my dad a text telling him where I was. I don't knock when I reach the door. I simply walk right in. Sam looks up in shock.

"I'm sorry to burst in but there was no way I was talking to him alone. I don't trust him anymore." Sam simply nods in response. Moments later Jacob comes storming in.

"Bells, we need to talk. In private." He says not as a request but more of a demand. He isn't the kind sensitive Jake I knew. He's cold and demanding Jacob.

"No. I need to talk and you need to listen." He looks as if I just shot him. I turn to Sam and Emily. "Sam I understand if you want to leave but I would really appreciate it if you stayed."

"I'll stay. You go, Em." He says. Emily leaves.

"Jacob, you broke me. You told me you would never do what he did and then you did. You left me alone and broken. So I don't have to talk to you. I came to talk to you because I would rather get it done now and not have to see you for the rest of my visit. I could have gone straight home and completely ignored Leah and you because I AM NOT YOURS!" I take a deep breath.

Before Jake could say a word in response. My phone started ringing. My ringtone was Werewolves in London, so random song Andy found a couple of weeks ago and insisted it be my ringtone. I laughed to myself as I reached for my phone.

"One moment, please!" I say to Jacob. I turn away and answer the phone. "Hello." I say quieter then I usually would.

"El, you all good? You hung up on us pretty quick. We were worried." Said Marcus.

Jacob huffs in disapproval. I glare at him

"Oh I'm sorry M. I'm all good." I say reassuringly.

"You seen him yet?" He asks cautiously.

"He's in the room right now actually." I say unsure of how he would react.

"He is what?!" Shouts Connor from the background.

"Cool it, Connor." I say with a laugh

"Connor?! A guy. Is that your whore of a boyfriend?!" Said Jacob in the worst tone.

"I'm all good guys. I'll call you later." I said hanging up on them and turning to glare at Jacob. "First of all," I say crossing the room to be face to face with him. "Who I am or who I am not dating is none of your business. Second of all, no he is not my boyfriend. Third, he is not a whore. He is actually very kind. Fourth, I do have a boyfriend."

"Oh so he is your rebound guy. Classy, Bells." He snorts

"He is not a rebound guy. Let me tell you a story, 2 months after you broke my heart. I went up to the roof of my dorm. He followed me. Do you know why I went up there?" I ask

He just stood there, completely unsure as to why I was telling him this.

"I went up there to kill myself." I say.

He was shocked. He reaches for my hand. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I didn't realize."

"Of course you didn't." I say pulling my hand away. "You were too busy making out with what's her name."

"Ann." He says.

"What?" I ask

"That's her name and I'm not with her anymore." He says hanging his head low.

"Why the hell not?!" I ask furious he broke my heart for no reason.

"I felt horrible for what I did to you. I couldn't bare to be with her knowing how I hurt you." He says still hanging his head low.

"Are you kidding me? You imprinted on her. You are meant to be together. You broke my heart for NO REASON!" I scream.

"I…I… I didn't know that's how you felt." He says a bit unsure about himself.

Before I could fire an answer back, Seth walked in. "Oh my god, Bella!" He ran over and crashed into me with a big hug. "Oh my god, Bella! I missed you so much. We all missed you." He says hugging me tighter.

"I missed you guys too, Seth. Now, I need to breathe."I say with a laugh. He push away quickly, but doesn't let go.

"Oh I'm sorry. Wait Bella, why do you smell like other wolves?" Asks Seth confused.

Damn it, I think to myself. "Umm… Yeah. Well. That's why I need to speak to the council and Sam." I say trying not to give anything away.

"Bells what have you gotten your self into?" Asks Jacob moving to grab my hand again. I pull away and practically hide behind Seth. This angers Jacob.

"What? You are ok with Seth touching you, but not the guy you lost it too." He says smug and arrogant. Moving towards me again but this time I couldn't get away. He forcibly grab my wrist and pulled me up against his chest. Then moves his hands around my body tight so I couldn't escape.

"Stop, Jacob! Stop!" I yell. After he didn't, Sam and Seth intervened. They pulled him off me.

"I'm going to go home." I say shaking.

"I'll come with you" says Seth.

"Thank you Seth and thank you Sam." I say already out walking out the door.

I hoped in my truck and Seth followed pushing me over in to the passenger seat. He starts the car and backs out heading for my home. The drive was quiet. Seth tried to start a conversation, but I didn't go anywhere. We pulled up to my house.

As we left the car, Seth began to speck, "We all missed you, Bella. I hope you know that."

"I do. I just don't know why none of you reached out to me. Not even a call." I say exhausted.

"Jake wouldn't let us. And we knew if we did he would find out." Says Seth sincerely.

"Why are you all so afraid of him? Even Sam didn't want to get involved." I say

"When it comes to you, Bella. No one can get in his way. You mean so much to him." He say.

I simply nod my head and take the keys from him. I walk up the steps and through the front door.

"Oh Bella. I missed you!" Says my dad wrapping his arms around me. I hugged back.

"I missed you too, dad" I say holding on to him. I didn't realize how much I missed him till now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 TPDASP

 **Ok So this isn't really finished, but I thought maybe some of you guys could help me out.**

After I talked with my dad for a while I said I needed a nap. In reality, I just didn't want to talk anymore. I just wanted to be alone. I climbed the stairs with my suitcase. I would be here for 3 weeks. 3 long weeks. I've only been here for 4 hours and it feels like a month. I walked in to my room. I took a deep breath. It smelled just like it had a little over a year ago. I rolled my suitcase next to my bed and walked to the window. The snow was melting and the sun shun warm on my skin through the glass. It made me think of Edward. I usually can't even think of his name. But for some reason I could today. Maybe because I hated Jacob more and I couldn't see past him, but I really don't know. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello." I say knowing it's the guys

"Are you still with him?" Asks Marcus with a slight growl.

"No, I am not. I left about an hour ago." I say exhaustion washing over me.

"Good. I get worried when I know he's around you." Says Marcus

"What? Are you afraid I'll go back to him or that he'll hurt me?" I ask. I really did want to know the answer. At least I think I do.

"I don't know" he says backing down.

"Come on, M. Tell me." I say calmly

"Kinda both." He says sheepishly.

"Well, you definitely don't have to worry about me going back to him. He hurt me and I'm not going to do that to myself. Secondly, he won't hurt me. He still loves me.." I say

"Well that makes me feel better." He says with a sarcastic huff.

"That does not mean I love him." I scold.

"Ok. Ok." He says with a laugh.

"I am with you. Not him. You" I say

"Good. Cause you are mine." He says a faint growl coming from the back of his throat.

"Yours? You say." I say mischievously.

"Yes, all mine." He says the growl still there. This makes me giggle. I love it when he says that.

"Oh you like that. Mine" he repeats. I can tell he's adding the growl now for me.

"Stop." I say blushing.

"You're blushing aren't you?" He says knowing I am.

"No…." I say trailing off.

"Yes." He says back.

We argue back and forth for sometime. Eventually, it gets late and I need sleep. So we say our goodbyes and I head off to bed.

-  
Jacobs POV

I had patrol tonight. Sam tried to get me switch with Seth. But there was no way in hell. I sit on the edge of the woods, just out of sight of Bella's house. I could see her in her window. Using my wolf ears, I could hear the slightest noise from her room. Her phone began to ring.

"Hello." She says answering the phone

"Are you still with him?" Asks the same voice I heard earlier

"No, I am not. I left about an hour ago." She says soothingly

"Good. I get worried when I know he's around you." Says the guy

"What? Are you afraid I'll go back to him or that he'll hurt me?" Asks Bella. My ears perk up at this.

"I don't know" he backing off

"Come on, M. Tell me." Says Bella. So his name has a M.

"Kinda both." He says sheepishly.

"Well, you definitely don't have to worry about me going back to him. He hurt me and I'm not going to do that to myself. Secondly, he won't hurt me. He still loves me.." Says Bella. Her words sting

"Well that makes me feel better." He says with a sarcastic huff.

"That does not mean I love him." She scolds.

"Ok. Ok." He says with a laugh.

"I am with you. Not him. You" says Bella. Her words stinging even more

"Good. Cause you are mine." He says a faint growl coming from the back of his throat.

"Yours? You say." Says Bella playfully

"Yes, all mine." He says the growl still there. This makes her giggle. My heart becomes heavy.

"Oh you like that. Mine" he repeats. I can tell he's adding the growl now for her. I used to do that.

"Stop." She says blushing.

"You're blushing aren't you?" He says. Damn, he knows her pretty well. I bet I still know more.

"No…." She says trailing off.

"Yes." He says back.

They go back and forth for awhile. After awhile, Sam came to relieve me. I walked back to the Rez. At the edge of the woods I phased, pulled on the shorts that were stashed in a tree, and headed inside. My dad was on the couch. He looked up at the sound of the door. From the look on his face I could tell Sam had called him.

The silence was broken with "Son"  
"Not now" I huffed.


End file.
